User blog:Efflictim/Season 6: A New World
The full Official Patch Notes can be found: Part 1Part 2Part 3Part 4Part 5 Season 6: A New World Lore The World of gods, Kasse. I venture back to the world of beginnings, where everything started. Can you find the truth of "Boden", hidden away there? The darkness waiting here is unknown yet, but one thing is clear. Unexpected "fateful" encounters and "miraculous" stories will be unfolding here on the Gaseous(?) Planet. New "Truth" and "Affinity" await. Season 6, take the adventurers to the "New World". Fantasy Land Fantasy Land is the most beautiful land in all of Kasse, where the flowers bloom every season! The "White Grande", which dominates the lands, is the land that he presented to his wife, whom he loved the most in days past. While his wife is gone, there still remains a splendid landscape. The fantasy land created in a romantic legend. It makes us forget that the Dragons are part of the "New World" where god's reign. Like a thorn, hidden between rose flowers, maybe there is an invisible danger amongst these beautiful landscapes. New Enemy Models The 'Miraculous Brigade', is the strongest military group in the Elpen race and defends Fantasy Land. In addition to, there is also the 'Dark Dragon Legion', who is also linked to Fantasy Land. The Miraculous Brigade and the Vanguard Corps are proven elite combat troops and have become notorious across the entire universe. The Dark Dragon Legion is armed with a more than just frightening sharp teeth. They prove difficult for even the Miraculous Brigade', which has incredible combat power. The adventure in Fantasy Land, which looks beautiful, can be a very rough journey; unlike the view. Do not worry! Many of the greatest, most strenuous, battles will interfere with your adventurer's journey. Angel's Shelter The Angel's Shelter is connected with all the places amongst Kasse. With beautiful landscapes, beautiful music, and the mysteriously gorgeous inn owner, 'El Gravis', Adventurer's will welcome you. Start a new adventure with the mysterious 'El Gravis', in the Angel's Shelter. Majesty Draco First Crown, the Red King The legend of the first five heroes knocked out the sulfur(?). Among them, Odin, Inpu(?), Ista, and Hayden are told about a myriad of heroes...The last hero, Kasse, was not well known. Exactly when Odin asked this last hero for a name, the hero only said that he was from Kasse. The name of the mysterious woman who is not even known is called "The Ethereal". She fell down with the first heroes, Yong Huang(?) was stolen from Kasse. The "Crown of Death" was then restored and returned home. It was First Crown who succeeded that crown. The "Crown of Death" who proved he was the "King of Life and Death" has succeeded...First Crown realized. The "Crown" that you have is just part of the "Crown of Death" that Krune(?) took. At this moment, the long war began in an effort to complete the true "Crown of Death". First Crown has never lost a battle, except against the "White Knight" and the "Black Monarch". Among the many forces that have been defeated by him was the Union and the young Giggs(?). At that time, he was not a supreme commander of the universe, but a promising young officer. Know his possibilities, First Crown did not kill Giggs. However, Giggs, who was defeated by First Crown by his overwhelming power, was saved by First Crown. "Are you a god?" Griggs asked. First Crown looked at the crown that was incomplete, and replied, "Not yet". #'Flame Strike' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Deals 4730% damage to one enemy, adding a 3015% damage over time effect to nearby enemies for 17.6 seconds. This effect can overlay twice and cannot be removed. 10.6s #'Fire Stigmata' ( /Ranged)(Active 2) Fires 5 flares from First Crown's hands. Enemies hit by a flare take 4215% damage. Also, increase your hit points by 2757% per second for 19.7 seconds, and increase damage by 205%. This effect can overlay twice and cannot be removed. 13.6s #'Fire Dragon's Ruler' (Active 3) Summon the Fire Dragon for 23.4 seconds. While summoned, the of all allied units increases by 936%, overlapping up to two times. Any debuffs applied during the first 7.2 seconds the Dragon is summoned is returned to the original caster. This ability cannot be removed. 25s #'Flame Dragon Death Star' ( /Ranged)(Passive 1) When First Crown critically hits an enemy, the Fire Dragon is summoned and attacks! Eliminates all beneficial effects from enemies, and deals 4770% damage with an additional 3772% continuous damage over 27.4 seconds, the continuous damage can stack twice. Also, for 6.5 seconds, First Crown is invulnerable. 22.4s #'King of Fire' (Passive 2) First Crown's is increased by 415%. This is increased by 10% per additional enhancement level. #'Fire Authority' (Passive 3) Increase First Crown's in Hellfire Golem by 68% #'Fire Dance' (Max Passive) Increase First Crown's Skill Damage by 526% #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damage 1 Enemy and reduce it's defense. Hearts Hellsing, the Angel of Hell "Only balance moves the "Angel" Her Power and love became the beginning of creation. The creature ahead of her is eternity, and she will also be eternal...Now, a sleeping apostle...she opens her eyes. It's an old prophecy coming down from Kasse, about the dreaming angel. She is happy in her dreams. She saves the world, created a new hero, and loves her hero. However, her creation loves a beautiful princess, not her. Even with the princess, she is despairing to a remote place beyond her reach. She will meet new friends. These friends, are what the world called "Boden". The mysterious light that can only be felt by heroes called "Boden". I have forgotten the pulse of the night and promise her a new dream. But now, it's time to wake her up from her dreams. As you listen to your steps, and Angel opens your eyes. #'Harsh Sword' ( /Melee)(Active 1) Deals 4856% damage to one enemy and applies 1 Cold Seal debuff. 14.5s #'Explosive Frost Flames' ( /Melee)(Active 2) Deals 4322% to all enemies and explodes Cold Seals, dealing an additional 2508% damage per seal. Enemies hit by the additional damage cannot receive beneficial effects for 12.3 seconds. This effect cannot be ignored and always hits. 17.3s #'Chilling Performance' ( /Ranged)(Active 3) Deals 4788% damage to all enemies and adds 2989% damage per second for 12 seconds. Afterwards, Hearts Hellsing has a chance to take enemy beneficial buffs and reduce damage taken by 80%. The effects of 'Chilling Performance' can not be removed, and Hearts Hellsing becomes immune to harmful effects. 20.9s #'Frozen Wings of the Ice Dragon' (Passive 1) When Hearts Hellsing has gathered max Cold Energy, her Frozen Wings can emerge! Eliminates the beneficial effects of all enemies, dealing 4856% damage, an additional 1699% damage and 2911% damage per Cold Energy. Enemies hit by this are stunned for 7 seconds. Also, the damage of this ability is further increased by 90% per additional enhancement level. #'Cold-Blooded Dragon' (Passive 2) When hit, apply a Cold Seal on the attacking enemy. Cold Seals can stack up to 10 times, and increase the enemies cold damage received by 10% for 9.6 seconds. Normal attacks, and 'Harsh Sword', increase Cold Energy by 2. 1s #'Grim Smile' (Passive 3) Increase self by 488%, and damage by 1270% in Arena. Also, is further increased by 20% per additional enhancement level. #'Incarnation of the Ice Dragon' (Max Passive) When Heart Hellsing dies, she becomes immortal and attacks enemies with a Cold-Blooded Dragon's power for 12 seconds. While immortal, she gains 100% Attack power and Attack speed and all attacks are . Upon completion, she regains 80% of her Max Health. 42.7s #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to 1 Enemy and applies a Cold Seal debuff. Violet Risk, the Lion of Paradise Violet Risk was asked by Blaze Eater "Violet, all the men want to be with you, and all the women of Kasse envy you. You have a lot of friends and more lovers than myself, but is there anyone you really like?" Even for the man who was the strongest man ever, such a conversation is scary. I wondered why Blaze Eater had such a brilliant question for his old friend, so I responded moderately. "No..." Violet responded. "Hmm..."thought Blaze Eater. Violet Risk stared at the blaze. As silence and his gaze became a little burdensome, she finally opened her mouth first. "No." Violet said. "What?!" asked Blaze. "Be my best friend, please" she begged. "Hey, that is not what you really want." Violet was always hopeful and cheerful, but this time she was amazed. She smiled and answered. "It's love, never being alone. So..." The hand of Violet Risk touched Blaze Eater softly. "I am. I want to love." #'Heavenly Promise' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Deals 5573% damage to one enemy and stuns it for 12.4 seconds 9.2s #'Heavenly Blindness' ( /Ranged)(Active 2) Five attacks hit random targets, dealing 5006% damage and for 34 seconds, increases Violet's by 216%, Ranged attack power by 156%, Skill damage by 278%, and damage by 197%. This effect can overlay twice. 18.6s #'Heavenly Dragonfly' ( /Ranged)(Active 3) Removes all beneficial effects of an enemy and deals 5761% damage. It also deals 6287% damage to enemies that have been attacked by Violet Risk and adds 2460% damage per second for 42.6 seconds, can stack up to 5 times. Attacked enemies receive 638% more damage and 261% more damage, can overlay 5 times in 42.6 seconds, giving them an additional 2354% damage per heavenly light debuff. For 8.4 seconds after summoning the Light Dragon, Violet Risk becomes invulnerable, increasing self Attack power by 152% and making all attacks . #'Heavenly Dragon Skyway' (Passive 1) Enemies receive 19% more damage and 17% more Ranged damage. Also, the damage increases by 1% per additional enhancement. #'Heavenly Light' (Passive 2) When attacking, there is a chance to increase self Attack Speed by 8%, Attack Power by 39%, damage by 33%, and by 38% for 24.2 seconds. Also, normal attacks, 'Heavenly Promise', and 'Heavenly Blindness', have the effect of increasing self Ranged damage by 159% for 34 seconds, can overlap up to 10 times. #'Heavenly Noble' ( /Ranged)(Passive 3) When the beneficial effects on Violet Risk are eliminated, it counter attacks for 3686% to all enemies. This effect also applies to the buff consumption mechanic in World Boss Cerberus. 2s #'Heavenly Prayer' (Max Passive) Increase self Skill Damage by 163%, Ranged damage by 92%, and damage by 126%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to 1 Enemy with splash damage to nearby enemies. Blaze Eater, the Black Monarch When the "Red King" and the "White Knight" fought for the first time, it forever changed the terrain of Kasse. People were amazed at recreation and destruction. I realized how incredible it was, but nevertheless...People were curious and wanted to know the answer: "Who is the strongest of the two?" But surprisingly, the answer from both the "Red King" and the "White Knight" was the same. "Neither of us." They wouldn't say who was strongest, because there is only one person whom these two people truly respect and admire. Blaze Eater "I do not know if it is your disciple, "Exodus", but you can not do it to me" The strongest man in the universe that everyone recognizes is him. Even the "Gem"(?), which means the master of the best fencing in the universe. The true damage to the "strongest" was just a pair of shoes. "But let's go back to 'Her'". People were curious, what was the answer to the big question. "Who is your "Her", Violet Risk or El Gravis?" Blaze Eater, who is always quick with confident responses, paused. Why? At this time...I did not answer #'Abysmal Siphon' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Drains 30% of an enemies health, restoring 60% of the health drained to allied units. This ability does not work on Boss-type enemies. 12.4s #'Abysmal Stigma' (Ranged)(Active 2) For 18.9 seconds, increase allied attack power by 534%, attack speed by 15%, skill damage by 764%, and recover 102% health per second. This damage effects can overlay up to 3 times. 17.8s #'Abysmal Amnesty' (Active 3) For 19.4 seconds, a Soul is summoned to participate in the battlefield. All beneficial effects are applied to this soul and this soul acts independently from Blaze Eater. 32.4s #'Soul Eater' (Passive 1) When Blaze Eater's soul vanishes, the party's soul is ignited by the Blood Dragon. Increase allied units Melee damage by 174%, and when the flame is extinguished, allied units receive 20% attack speed for 24.2 seconds. Also, the Melee buff is increased by 5% per additional enhancement level. #'Soul Restorer' (Passive 2) While Exodus is summoned, recover all allied health by 3005%, increase damage by 655%, and by 892%. This effect can overlap twice. #'Soul Successor' (Passive 3) Increase Blaze Eater healing by 60% in The League. #'Abysmal Priest' (Max Passive) Increase of allied units by 266%. Resurrects a party member who died when 'Soul Eater' was activated. The resurrected party member will be invulnerable for 7 seconds. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to 1 Enemy or heals 1 Allied Unit. Blizz Winter, the White Paladin People misunderstand when they see the "White Knight". Beautiful in appearance, calm and collected, is Blizzard the Winter. His name is mistake for his prejudice that he is a strict and cruel monarch. Never. Hearts Hellsing. "You may be burning hotter than First Crown, and you may be more of a monarch that Blaze Eater" Her words became a prophecy. Unlike his cool eyes and graceful attitude, his personality was as fierce as fire. If an enemy is planning a trap, he will escape and trick the enemy into walking into that same trap himself. And it was Blizz Winter, who broke through by force. When surrounded by the Red Kings' Crimson Legion and the Black Monarchs' Crying Darkness, Lee/Lee Moon, spoke with a scared voice. "Grandma, the enemy is coming" "I Know" she said softly. Lee Moon was embarrassed when asked by Blizz, who had never been calm. "...Why do you not ask me?" Blizz questioned. "what?" "Who is the enemy?" Blizz Winter's answer, in such a dire situation, was a proud one. "It does not matter who it is." #'Wings of Flurry' ( /Melee)(Active 1) Inflicts 4734% damage to one enemy and throws them into the air for 7 seconds (Doesn't work on Boss-types). Instead, boss-type enemies receive 398% increased damage. Damage increased by 432% when hit by Wings of Flurry. The effects of 'Wings of Flurry' cannot be cancelled. 12.4s #'Blood Wind' ( /Ranged)(Active 2) Deals 4218% damage to all enemies and prevents them from receiving beneficial effects for 20.4 seconds. Also, increases damage the enemies receive by 466%. Can overlay up to 3 times. 18.3s #'Wind Dragons' Windsheer' (Active 3) Grant a 3442% shield to an allied unit for 29.4 seconds. Allies shielded are granted 814% skill damage, by 1136%, evasion by 25%, and reduces damage taken by 12%. The buffs, not the shield, can overlay up to 3 times. 19.7s #'Winter Storm' (Passive 1) Increases Blizz Winter's Attack power by 257%, by 490%, and his normal attacks have a chance to give one allied unit a 3442% shield for 18.9 seconds. Also, the Attack power and values increase by 15% per additional enhancement level. 3s #'Whispers of the Wind' (Passive 2) Increase allied units attack power by 148% and reduces the damage received by 36%. #'Conqueror of the Storm' (Passive 3) Increases allied units immunity during Guild Adventure and Guild Battle(?). #'Wind King' (Max Passive) Increase the Attack Speed of all allied units by 15%, and increase by 159%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to one enemy and reduces their attack speed. Majesty Draco Retentions } |16% |48% |- |Song of Ice and Fire |Hearts Hellsing, First Crown, Blizz Winter |Add Damage |28% |86% |} Majesty Enhancement Costs Absorption Enhancement System Users can use a lower grade ally to enhance a higher grade one. Transcended can enhance Overlords, and Overlords can enhance Majestic allies. Users can select up to 10 allies that have been enhanced over +1. If there is any excess materials, they will be sent to the mailbox. #The resources taken to enhance the unit to the enhancement level #The excess resources that will be returned in the mailbox #Enhance via souls Tab #Absorption Enhancement System Tab NOTE: Because of this system which perfectly conserves materials, it is now more efficient to turn OFF auto-make Souls. This is so users can enhance Transcended to ARCH, to gain retentions and to use as material into an Overlord. Any excess materials will be sent to the users inbox, which can be used on enhancing another Transcended and so on. Majestic Transformation System Majestic-Tier allies can use the Shape Transformation System to change their appearance into characters from the past! To obtain the different transformations, a Shape Transformation Card of that ally is needed. These cards can be obtained randomly from the Special Store (1 for 2000 rubies, 5 for 8000 rubies), or given out from events. Each Majestic tier ally can only equip ONE card of the same class, along with 2 additional classes. If the user does not wish to see the shape, they can hide the transformation and leave the original ally design visible. Each Shape Transformation Card has its own level, starting from Level 1 when you obtain your first card of that ally. Each level adds 1% to the Majesty tier ally's Combat Power, and users can use duplicate cards to enhance each other. In addition, there is a Joker card that can be used to enhance any card the user desires, and is used when there is no duplicate cards available. Enhancing a card requires 1 duplicate/Joker card and costs 2 million gold, which may scale up with higher levels. Users can level up Shape Transformation Cards in the Management Screen. ShapeTransformation1.jpg|Click this to see what cards you can equip. ShapeTransformation2.jpg|Select the card then click the button to equip. ShapeTransformation3.jpg|1) Click the eye to hide the shape 2) Exit this screen 3) Remove the card ShapeTransformation4.jpg|Click this to open the Management Screen. ShapeTransformation5.jpg|What the Management Screen looks like, click a card to see its info. ShapeTransformation6.jpg|Can see if the card is able to be upgraded, and see what allies this card can be placed on. Offline Mode Hands-off mode is a new feature that lets users be able to farm Challenger Dungeon offline for up to 8 hours. To set up Hands-Off mode, the player needs to first run that Challenger Dungeon floor 10 times. This is to set the duration of a dungeon run offline, which will depend on the average time/success rate of the 10 runs. Once done, the average time/success rate will be displayed under the floor number. To start Hands-Off mode afterwards, check the auto button then press the Hands-Off button in the center (as shown in the picture). Click once to get past the intro screen, select the top option and then confirm by pressing the right button to turn on Hands-Off mode. The app will automatically close to signify this. Reservation for Guild modes will not work during Hands-Off mode. Users can restart and log in to see what results they have obtained so far, and it seems that Hands-Off mode can only be activated once a day Main Character Changes Level Cap + MC Management Tab Now that we are seeking danger and mystery on a new planet, the character's maximum level has been increased to 138. In addition, MC's now have their own tab in the Ally Management Screen. Users can spend 200 Rubies to level up a MC to the highest level MC in the account, and therefore the option to level an ally directly to 120 has been removed. MC Enhancement System Referral scrolls have been replaced with the Character Enhancement Potion (Strengthening Potion). Unlike referral scrolls, users will not have to go through a battle and will simply use rewards. This means no rewards (Shoes/Tickets/Gold/Gems) for using your potions other than the level up. The max level a MC can go up to has been reduced from +15 to +11 (MAX), with existing MC Levels scaling down based on this table. As the MC reaches MAX status they become Majestic-tier, meaning Overlord revives no longer work on them among other things. MC Abilities All 7 Main Character's Skills have been reworked for the new system. Note that these translations were done quickly and may be subject to change. Warrior #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee): Deals damage to one enemy and taunts them #'Rage Rush' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Eliminates all buffs on 1 enemy and deals 4200% damage. CD:11.7s #'Shield Price' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Deals 2800% damage to 1 enemy, stuns them for 6.1s that cannot be cleansed, and increases all incoming damage to them by 45%. In addition, deals 1420% damage to nearby enemies and stuns them for 5s (This can be cleansed.) CD:14.2s #'Solitary Struggle' (Active 3) Taunts all enemies for 7 seconds, increasing the damage they take by 40%. While taunting, cannot die from the enemy's attacks and when it ends, recovers 75% of . 18.4s #'Sword Training' (Passive 1) Increases the damage of all allies by 60%. Also increases damage by 8% per additional Fortification. #'Tough Body' (Passive 2) Increases of all allies by 120% #'Ironwall Shield' (Passive 3) If the damage taken would exceed 10% of MAX HP, only 10% of MAX HP is received. #'Ruler of the Battlefield' (MAX) For all allies, increase their damage by 60% and reduces the damage taken by 36%. In the Arena, increase the party's damage by 280% and reduces damage taken by 48%. #'The Power of Bravery'(Beat Up Passive) While using an ability, decreases enemy attack power by 5% and receive 75% of the enemy's final damage (25% is absorbed). Archer #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged): Deals damage to 1 enemy and reduces defense. #'Powerful Arrow' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 3600% damage to 1 enemy and marks them for 6.4s. Allies will attacked the marked enemy, and will have 100% ACC to the marked enemy. CD:10s #'Rain of Arrows' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Eliminates the buffs of all enemies, dealing 1800% damage and silencing them for 5.3s. CD:14s #'Deadly Trap' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Sets a trap by all allies for 15s. When triggered, damages the attacking enemy with 2260% damage and stuns them for 6s and cannot be cleansed. CD:13s #'Promise'(Passive 1) For all allies, increase their damage by 64% and increases their damage to boss-type monsters by 55%. Also increases damage done to boss-type monsters by 8% per additional Fortification Level. #'Air Purifier' (Passive 2) Increases of all allied Archers by 110%. Also, increase the party's by 15% for each Archer in the party. #'Giant Monster Hunter'(Passive 3) Upon entering the battlefield, all allies deal 480% more damage to boss-type monsters for 120s. This skill can only be used once when entering the battlefield #'Shoot' (MAX) Increases the Critical Damage of the party by 400. #'The Power of Shooting' (Beat Up Passive) While using an ability, increases enemy received damage by 5% and receive 75% of the enemy's damage (25% is absorbed). Priest #'Normal Attack': Recovers 60% of an ally's HP. #'Yomi's Light' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Restores 936% of ATK to all allies or deals 1855% damage to all enemies. CD:4.3s #'Bigger ~ Hey!' (Active 2) Increase all allied units ATK by 82%, ATK SPD by 38%, and by 80% for 16.4s CD:19.4s #'Horroong~'(Active31) Cleanse debuffs off the entire party, granting them immunity for 3s and increasing their DEF by 56%. CD:4s #'Happily! Pleasantly!' (Passive 1) Allied Priests increased immunity, and for all allied units increases ATK by 120%. #'Everybody get better!'(Passive 2) For all allies, increases their Main Stat by 50%. Also increases main stat by 6% per additional Fortification Level. #'A Happy Heart' (Passive 3) Increases healing to the party by 75%. Also, increase healing by 12% for each Priest in the party. #'Help Me!!'(MAX) For helper allies, increase their ATK by 320% and STA by 50%. In addition, increase the Varman family's damage by 800% and Skill ATK by 480%. Pets do not receive any buffs. (Summoned allies probably) #'The Power of Blessing'(Beat Up Passive) While using an ability, reduce enemy ATK SPD by 5%, and receive 75% of the enemy's damage (25% is absorbed). Mage #'Normal Attack' Increases INT By 10% #'Fireball' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 3170% damage to 1 enemy and increases received by 68% for 7.2s. If this skill lands a critical hit, the cooldown is fully reset. CD:11.1s #'Meteor Summon' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 2152% damage to all enemies and deals 892% damage per second for 5.9s. CD:16.7s #'Curse of the Salamander' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Deals 3870% damage to 1 enemy, turning them into a sheep for 5.8s which reduces their DEF by 56%. CD:13.4s #'Ancient Magic'(Passive 1) For all allies, increases the damage by 60%. Also, increases damage by 8% per additional Fortification Level. #'Concentration of Magic'(Passive 2) Increases the damage enemies receive by 70%. #'The Source of Magic'(Passive 3) Increases the of all Mages in the party by 110%. Also, increase by 15% per Mage in the party. #'The Limits of Magic' (MAX) For all allies, increase damage done to boss-type monsters by 180%, and enemies receive 90% more damage. #'The Power of Mystery'(Beat Up Passive) While using an ability, increase the damage received by enemies by 5%, and receive 75% of the enemy's damage (25% is absorbed). Rogue #'Normal Attack': Inflicts a debuff that reduces ATK SPD and applies a DoT #'Hidden Blade' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 2730% damage and 2100% damage to 1 enemy. Deals 4x damage to boss-type monsters CD:10.8s #'Dance of Death' (Active 2) For 11s, increases ATK SPD by 110%, ATK by 70%, EVA by 50%. Each time you attack an enemy, increase ATK by 34%. No other skills can be used during "Dance of Death". CD:18s #'Hide'(Active 3) Goes into stealth for 14s. While in stealth, all attacks are hits, gains immunity, and can detect other enemies in stealth. Also increases Critical Damage by 550 and Defense Penetration by 327. CD:19.44s #'Perfect Attack'(Passive 1) Attacking a target that you have already attacked increases damage done to them by 180%. Damage to boss-type enemies is increased by 400%. #'A Hungry Blade'(Passive 2) Increases ATK by 186% and restore 31% of damage done. #'Maximizing Opportunity'(Passive 3) For all allies, increases by 65%. Also, increase by 9% per additional Fortification Level. #'A Dancing Shadow'(MAX) Allows the party to see enemies in stealth. Removes enemy's buffs with normal attacks, and increases gold gain by 120%. #'The Power of Secrecy'(Beat Up Passive) While using an ability, reduces the Main Stats of the enemy by 5%, and receive 75% of the enemy's damage (25% is absorbed). Paladin #'Normal Attack' Stuns 1 enemy for 4.7s #'Repentance' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 1982% damage to all enemies, stunning them for 5.9s. All stunned enemies receive 42% more damage. CD:16.2s #'The Glory of Light'(Active 2) Restores allied life by 690% of ATK. CD:17.9s #'Articles of Oath' (Active 3) Grants all allies a shield of 374% of their ATK for 12.6s. Shielded allies are granted immunity,and reduces incoming damage by 29%. CD:16.6s #'The Wrath of God' (Passive 1) For all allies, increases their Skill Damage by 70%. Also, increase Skill Damage by 9% per additional Fortification Level. #'Divine Favor' (Passive 2) For all allies, increase DEF by 65%. Also, increases DEF by 10% for all allies per paladin in the party. #'Judgement of Justice' (Passive 3) Increases the enemies received damage by 60%. #'Holy Power'(MAX) Increases the ATK of the party by 580% in Guild Siege (Occupation and Demolition) #'The Power of the Guardian' (Beat Up Passive) While using an ability, enemy STA is reduced by 4%, and receive 75% of the enemy's damage (25% is absorbed). Incanter #'Normal Attack' Reduces active skill cooldowns by 20%. #'Summon Doll' (Active 1) Summons a doll for 19s. CD:19.4s Chairs: Deals 3820% damage to 1 enemy, damage increased by 58% for 5.8s. Other: Deals 3840% damage to 1 enemy, damage increased by 58% for 5.8s. Angel: Deals 1982% damage to all enemies, and heals the party by 50% of the damage done. #'The Will of the Soul' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) For all allies, increase ATK by 88% for 12.4s. Also, increase the ATK of all summoned units by 27%. CD:17.7s #'Soul Ruin' (Active 3) Deals 1420% damage to all allies, with 600% damage per second for 7s per summoned ally on the field. Every time a summon gets damaged, the enemy receives 424% damage. 14.9s #'Soul Pledge'(Passive 1) Increases the number of summoned dolls up to 2, and increases the damage of all allies by 50%. Also, increases the party's damage by 6% per additional Fortification Level. #'Soul Echo'(Passive 2) Increases incanter's by 56% and their summons' damage by 84%. Also, increase summons' damage by 35% per summon on the field. #'Gift of Dolls' (Passive 3) Allies deal 80% more damage to boss-type monsters. Also, increase damage done to boss-type monsters by 24% per summon on the field. #'Fleeting Soul'(MAX) For the party, increases AoE damage by 280%, and enemies receive 52% more damage. #'The Power of Summoning'(Beat Up Passive) While using an ability, reduces the enemy's cooldown rate by 4%, and receives 75% of the enemy's damage (25% is absorbed). Samurai Some of the Warriors have put down their Shields and taken up another Sword in its place! It is the moment when the Guardian of the Battlefields are reborn as, Samurai's, Masters of Battle. Previous Warriors who are now Samurai's are: Clay Esser, Lee, Ban, Dione, Shadow Howl, Gaela, and Deathcrown. This new class has its own Trans. Weapon and Rune System. Samurai ARC Buster Skill At the moment there is no Samurai Main Character, but they have acknowledged that it is in the works and on its way - just no ETA at this time. Game Content Changes Dragon of Destruction Raid Raids have been massively overhauled. First, the levels of the gear obtained by the raid will upgrade automatically as new areas are added. Secondly, allies are joining the Main Character in raids. Passing through the gate Everyone has to first fight a boss that acts as a gatekeeper to the real raid. This is to make sure that they can pull their own weight and do damage, instead of just leeching. Raid Lobby + Battle In the Raid Lobby, up to 4 parties (1 MC, 4 Allies + 1 Helper Ally per party) for a total of 24 allies can group up to participate in the raid. Users can set the raid to auto, and revival scrolls have been removed. This means that the auto will only stop when the inventory is full. During the raid itself, there is a DMG tracker at the bottom of the screen for each party. The tracker will track the percentage of damage that a party has done, and rank the 4 parties accordingly. As with multi-user game modes, the other users' portraits are clickable to see their party. Raid Rewards Users will receive 10 Raid Essence as a clear reward. On the results screen, it will show each user's damage and percentage. Each user will receive 2 chests as a reward, which will then open to reveal either gear or gems. Each chest can give SS or SSS Gear, A-B-C grade Gems, S-SS-SSS grade Nebula Stones, or Transcended Equipment pieces. Gold chests have a higher chance of getting rarer items. In regards to the equipment, set effects have been removed so users can immediately replace an old piece with a new piece with no worries. The pet '?' can automatically salvage raid gear into raid essence. Story Mode Adventure Mode has been reworked into the new Story Mode, where it is easier to tell what quest the user is up to. Everyone's story progress has been reset back to Chapter 1, so users can re-encounter the story! Important characters to the story show up on the map as cute figurines. In terms of rewards, beating each stage gives you a reward, and beating each chapter gives you an Choice Arch Transcended each. These clear rewards can only be obtained once per account. Orc Citadel Rework After careful consideration it was concluded that the previous iteration of Orc Citadel was too costly in terms of Shoe Consumption vs. Compensation - so it's been reworked. The amount of shoes consumed per challenge has reduced by 50% and each full completion (9/9) will mail a pack of 5 Skill Card Fragments to your mailbox. In addition to completion rewards, you can also acquire Rune Fragments and Skill Card Fragments from random drops throughout each challenge. Challenger Dungeon Rework Challenger Dungeon has been overall received well, but it had a slightly high barrier to entry due to the harsh difficulty curve. Because of this, the difficulty curve has been lowered and it should be a bit easier to get into higher levels than before. Also, the number of battles per floor has been lowered from 4, to 3. The difficulty of mobs has also been lowered. Lastly, SS Ally Drops have been added to the loot table. However, Challenger Dungeon now only Drops CD XP, MC Level XP, Gold, Trans. Essence, and Allies. World Boss/Guild Adventure Changes World Bosses and Guild Adventure has been buffed to match the strength of the new Majestic-tier allies. Ranking Reward Changes Ranking Rewards have been changed from a percentage based system to a more absolute based ranking. Ranking rewards have also increased. Ranking Rewards for Golem/Cerberus/Hydera/Shariet WB Ranking Rewards for Erebos/Janus WB Ranking Rewards for Arena Ranking Rewards for Integrated Rankings Ranking Rewards for Guild Tournament Ranking Rewards for Guild Adventure/League/Guild Occupation will be made into a table later. Growth System Changes Runes After the Season 6: A New World update, Rune Fragments can be steadily acquired from Orc Fortress, in addition to their Daily Dungeon. Also, looking ahead, there are plans to make Rune Fragments easily acquired by various other methods. Because of this, Rune Level Limits have been removed. After the update, your Average Rune Level will be calculated and your Samurai Rune Level will be adjusted accordingly - for FREE! Gems It's time for Gems to make a significant impact again! The process of opening Gem Slots on Gear with rubies is gone! Each class has all 6 slots open, by default, for free. Gems, like a lot of the reworked Growth Systems, are shared Class-Wide. Because there are less Gems on Allies, their power values have been increased as well. New Gem Tier, Gems of Creation, have arrived! There will be ruby compensation for rubies spent on opening Gem Slots Skill Book Users are now given 6 skill cards by default, and can link specific allies to each one like the previous Gear Link system. Each ally can only be linked to one card at a time, and each skill card has 1 row of 5 ally slots unlocked by default. This can be expanded by spending 490 rubies per row of 5 ally slots. Skill Cards can be upgraded using Skill Card fragments, that will further increase their abilities. Skill cards can be obtained randomly as drops from Orc's Citadel, or 5 random fragments will be given once you clear Orc's Citadel (9/9). }Boss damage by 12% and Random damage by 16%. |- |Titan |Increase Lifesteal by 1.2% and Accuracy by 65. |- |Fury |Increase Attack Speed by 3.0% and Base Damage by 3.0% |- |Protective |Increase Immunity by 60.00 and Evasion by 65.00 |- |Divine |Reduce all damage received by 1.0%, and for Priests, healing is increased by 3.0% |- |Summon |Increase Pet Abilities by 1.99% and Pet Random damage by 5.0%. |} Trans. Weapons In an effort to access Transcendental weapons more easily, the enhancement system for Trans. weapons has been slightly reworked. Firstly, you no longer have to merge each individual piece onto gear. It now has its own segment (Think of Weapon Runes) For each class, there is only 1 Unique Equipment. No longer do you use a Main Hand and Off Hand Trans. Weapon. This system, like other parts of the Growth System rework, applies Class-Wide. It should be noted that Weapon Attack power modifier was significantly buffed to compensate for some damage value changes across the Growth System. You can now Auto Enhance all your Trans. Equipment with a single button (Very similar to current Rune system). Trans. Equipment can also be found in the new Raids now, as well as in the Daily Dungeon. Because of this, there is no level limit on Trans. Equipment. Because of the Transcendental Equipment being reworked all previous fragments will be returned to you. No further compensation (Gold, Ruby, etc) will be given. Equipment With the introduction of Season 6, you'll notice that Shoes, Gloves, and Helmet equipment has been removed. We are now focusing on just Main Hand, Off Hand, Chest. The goal of this was to reduce the hassle of gearing. Also, you'll notice Gear Link has been removed in favor of a simpler system where every ally of a class can benefit from shared class gear. Finally, the previously purchased accessory slots are now unlocked for free. Because the high-scaling values of gear isn't as prominent now, the Diminishing Returns of certain stats have been adjusted accordingly. You will receive additional ruby compensation for Unlocked Accessory slots, Gem Slots, Gear Links, and Lock Scrolls used on removed gear pieces, etc Various Quality of Life Changes Buffs Across the Hierarchy Hierarchy: Majesty > Overlord > Transcended *Priest Resurrect abilities do not work on higher-grade allies *Buffs and Debuffs applied by lower-grade allies have a reduced duration and effectiveness on higher-grade allies *Damage Reflection (Chronos), Mutations/Morphs (Bella's Curse, Bliss' Whirlpool), Inability to Resurrect (In-Hae Lee's Gates of Hell), Seals (Dar Khan Drachir), Stun (Tihi's Plasma Attack, Siegfrieds Shock Price(?), etc), Silence (Eye Strike), Active Skill Cooldown (Ash's Mouth), Inability to Critical (Normal Attacks by Camille(?)), Magic Crits (Cold hands by Zerzel Jordic), Inability to Normal Attack (Despair by Dar Khan), Protection from Buff Deletion (Tihi's Protection Shield, In-Hae's Hell Doors), Immune Status (Nia's Seraphim Grace), Effect Removal (Lee's Sweeping), Damage Conversion (Aleria's Ice Barrier), Debuff Reflection (Vinetta's Renovation of Human Body), Invicibility and Debuff (Aisha's Shield). *Beneficial Buff Elimination (Clays Perfect Response), Increasing Skill Cooldown (Ash's Normal attacks), Removal of Harmful Effects (Chen's Rapid Growth), Active Skill CD Reset (Camilla's Invulnerability), Active Skill CD Reversal (Dar Khan Despair), Resurrection (Vinetta CPR), Casting Status (Dar Khan Void) *Damage done by higher Tier allies is limited by the skill of the lower tier allies (Unsure?) *Enemies do not receive additional damage based on damage received (i.e. Sei's Polarity Conversion) (More to be updated later) Pets Luna/Lumi Season_6_Luna_Pet.jpg|Luna Season_6_Lumi_Pet.jpg|Lumi User Interface Main Lobby/Inn On the bottom-right of the Main Lobby/Inn UI, the buttons to lead users into various contents have changed slightly. #Firstly on the left, there is a new Raid icon which will lead you to the raid contents. #Secondly in the middle, there is the 'Confrontation' button which will lead you to the Challenge Gorge (left) or the Guild Gorge (right). Challenge Gorge has the Orc's Citadel, Arena, League, Tower of Validation, and World Boss. Guild Gorge has Guild Adventure, Guild Siege, Guild Occupation, Guild Tournament, and Guild Exploration. #Finally on the right is the 'Adventure' button which will lead you to the Story Mode (left), Challenger Dungeon (middle), or Daily Dungeon (right). The various stores have been integrated into 1 store button on the bottom. #On the left, users can find the Special Store where they can spend real-world cash on various packages. #In the middle, users can find the Ruby Store where they can buy various items with rubies. #Finally on the right, users can find the Costume Store where they can purchase costumes for the Main Characters with rubies. Achievements Expert Mission Beginner Mission Attendance Update Current User Attendance New User Attendance Returning User Attendance Special Events Choice Majesty Ticket Starting after Maintenance July 19th, and until September 19th, you will receive a Choice Majesty ticket as a Celebration for the new season, "A New World". 14-Day Celebration Event GM Celebration Event Category:Blog posts